powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Sealing the Nexus
Sealing the Nexus is the thirty-eighth episode of Power Rangers Wild Force. It is the second episode of the four-episode endgame arc. This episode marks the departure of Toxica and Jindrax after forming an alliance with the Wild Force Rangers to rescue Princess Shayla from Master Org. It also marks the return and final battle with Retinax, Nayzor, and Mandilok. Synopsis The Rangers battle resurrected Org generals to disable the Nexus' force field, so that their new allies Toxica and Jindrax may sneak in and rescue Princess Shayla. Jindrax and Toxica succeed while the Rangers go blast to blast with their Jungle Blaster against the Orgs Nexus Blade. In the end, the Jungle Blaster overpowers the Nexus Blade and destroys the General Orgs. Princess Shayla is rescued and Master Org appears to crumble to dust. The Rangers, Jindrax and Toxica peacefully part ways and the war with the Orgs seems to be over. Plot Now on their own and on the run from Master Org, Jindrax and Toxica wonder where to go from here. They obviously can never go back to the Nexus, but Jindrax points out that at least they wouldn't have to deal with the Rangers anymore since they're still too busy trying to rescue Princess Shayla. This shocks Toxica, who had not known that Master Org still has her prisoner, and she realizes that with the Princess' necklace (the one given to her by Merrick over 3,000 years ago) and its power, he will be stronger than ever. She then gets an idea as to how to stop him. Meanwhile, both Cole and Merrick are searching for any traces of the Nexus, with Merrick on ground and Cole on the Wild Force Rider, covering as much ground as they can while looking, but so far, they have had no success in finding the place and they agree to regroup. In the Nexus, Princess Shayla remains held in her prison cell, and she asks Master Org what he plans to do with her necklace. He doesn't answer, but Princess Shayla continues to question him. "Why are you doing all of this evil?" she asks him and, still thinking that Dr. Viktor Adler can be reached within him, adds that Cole had told her that he he used to be human. Master Org points out that his vessel used to be human, but that it was a long time ago. The Princess questions him further and even asks if his only goal for finding Animaria was becoming Master Org and destroying it. Master Org, makes it clear that he has gone too far down the path he has chosen and couldn't turn back even if he had wanted to. The Princess tries to further reason with him, saying that forgiveness was always possible, as Cole had shown forgiveness the murder of his parents, and even addresses him as 'Dr. Adler'. Master Org furiously points out that Adler no longer exists, and that he doesn't need forgiveness from anyone, for anything. Jindrax lures the Rangers into a game of cat and mouse and eventually track him down alongside, to their surprise, a revived Toxica, who they had previously seen destroyed coldly by Mandilok. After an initially somewhat unfriendly greeting, Toxica says to the Rangers that they all need to talk, as Master Org now has something that concerns them all. Back in the Nexus, using the power of Shayla's necklace for help, Master Org calls forth Retinax, Nayzor and Mandilok and resurrects them, giving them the mission of guarding the Nexus against intruders while he carries out the final part of his ceremony. They unquestionably obey their master. Jindrax, Toxica and the Rangers all continue to talk, and the Duke Orgs say that they all want the same thing - Princess Shayla. The Rangers find this all too strange and initially refuse to trust Jindrax and Toxica, but Jindrax points out that the longer they wait, the worse things will be for the Princess. Cole silently studies their words and is surprisingly able to hear heartbeats coming for Orgs from the first time. He then tells the others that, while it does seem crazy, he believes that they actually do want to help them. Merrick believes him, and then asks the Duke Orgs what they are to do. Toxica states that the Nexus is a maze that only Orgs are able to navigate and that it is protected by a forcefield ever since Master Org had recently returned. Jindrax further adds that the forcefield's defenses involve three statues, and that if they are destroyed, they would be able to enter and rescue the Princess. Toxica then tells the Rangers to look for pillars of light in the sky in order to find the statues, but tells them to be careful, as the statues may be guarded. Although hesitant, the Rangers are lost for other options and have no choice but to trust Jindrax and Toxica, and they morph and split into three teams to find the statues. Back in the Nexus, as the three resurrected Org Generals proceed with their mission, Master Org steps in front of the table containing the spiked ball from the previous episode and holding Shayla's necklace, he begins muttering an Org-related chant as he proceeds with the final phase of his ceremony. The Rangers, in their respective split teams (Cole with Taylor, Alyssa with Merrick and Danny with Max), locate the three pillars of light once they become visible, and locate the three separate statues with each one. However, Toxica wasn't kidding when she told them that the statues would possibly be guarded, as the General Orgs each appear and attack the Ranger teams in front of them (Nayzor even taunts Merrick, saying that the Lunar Wolf Ranger cannot beat him for a third time). Despite having being warned, however, Taylor is convinced that the Duke Orgs had set them up and each team of two Rangers is brutally beaten down. In the Nexus, while Princess Shayla gets a closer look at what's going on, Master Org finishes his strange chant and the spiked ball floats upward and comes to life, as the Org Heart, and he commands it to beat once again. Master Org then picks up the newly-beating heart and swallows it whole, and his body soon begins to go through a freakish transformation. Back on the battlefields, the Rangers continue to struggle against the General Orgs, and Merrick is growing especially frustrated, not knowing for sure if he can beat Nayzor for a third time. But Alyssa re-boosts his confidence and states that they will be able to stop him once more, adding that it doesn't matter how many times he comes back. They each rise up again and charge at Nayzor. Danny comes very close to admitting defeat by Mandilok, even going as far as saying "I give up." But Max, despite being beaten down himself, encourages Danny to keep fighting and the two agree to keep standing their ground ("Never give up!") Both Taylor and Cole continue to be overpowered by Retinax, with Taylor receiving the next blow from him, but neither Ranger intend to back down and proceed with what they are supposed to do. Merrick is finally able to gain the upper hand in the fight against Nayzor. He then tells Alyssa to go for the first statue and she proceeds to do so. Danny is able to make a comeback and keep Mandilok at bay while Max goes for the second statue (located underwater). Cole is able to head for the third and final statue as Taylor keeps Retinax pinned down even as she tremendously struggles. Once they are reached, each statue is destroyed by Alyssa, Max and Cole respectively and the pillars of light each disappear, disabling the forcefield around the Nexus and allowing Jindrax and Toxica to enter unharmed. Once they enter, however, the place begins to shake and it seems like the rescue mission is now a race against time. Both the Rangers and Org Generals resume their fight, this time with all nine of them fighting in the same area and the fight against each other is more brutal than ever. After having his Lion Blaster's attack thrown back at him, Cole has had enough and says that it's time to put an end to the war between humans and Orgs once and for all. The Nexus continues to rapidly shake, but despite this, Jindrax and Toxica carry on with their mission and soon find Princess Shayla trapped in her cell. Master Org sits indian style, all three eyes closed and unaffected by the shaking inside the Nexus and starts to hover into midair. The Duke Orgs soon find the Princess and free her, much to her surprise, but she is delighted nonetheless and kisses Jindrax on the cheek, sparking some jealousy in Toxica. The three of them then proceed for the exit and before they continue on, they briefly take notice as Master Org's floating body begins to crumble to sand. The General Orgs each whip out their respective weapons, form the Nexus Blade and then strike the Rangers with a powerful Evil Slash from it (mirroring the Savage Slash from the Jungle Sword). The Rangers, however, find the strength to recover and form the Jungle Blaster, and in one last showdown, the Rangers perform the Jungle Blast while the Orgs perform another Evil Slash from the Nexus Blade and their energy blasts each collide with each other and one side must push the other's attack back at them. The Orgs initially have the upper hand, but the Rangers refuse to back down and push even harder and in the end they prove successful and the three Org Generals are destroyed for the final time. Back at the Nexus, Jindrax, Toxica and Princess Shayla are able to escape just seconds before it is destroyed, and a victory celebration occurs as Toxica believes that the Nexus is finally gone. The Princess is then returned to the Rangers and the two Duke Orgs officially end up declaring the war between the races over. When asked what is next for them, Jindrax and Toxica say that they must go out into the world and find themselves. The episode concludes with Toxica and Jindrax walking into the sunset, turning their backs on the Org way of life for good. Jindrax notes that it was nice to help someone for a change, but when Toxica tells him not to get used to it, he says that he would 'totally forget it by tomorrow.' Cast *Ricardo Medina, Jr. as Cole Evans (Red Wild Force Ranger) *Alyson Kiperman as Taylor Earhardt (Yellow Wild Force Ranger) *Phillip Jeanmarie as Max Cooper (Blue Wild Force Ranger) *Jessica Rey as Alyssa Enrilé (White Wild Force Ranger) *Jack Guzman as Danny Delgado (Black Wild Force Ranger) *Phillip Andrew as Merrick Baliton (Lunar Wolf Wild Force Ranger) *Ann Marie Crouch as Princess Shayla *Ilia Volok as Master Org *Sin Wong as Toxica *Danny Wayne Stallcup as Jindrax (voice) *Michael Sorich as Retinax (voice) *Barbara Goodson/Ezra Weisz as Mandilok (voice) *Ken Merckx as Nayzor (voice) Notes *After being resurrected with Retinax and Nayzor, Mandilok was now completely loyal to Master Org, as he now knew that the real Master Org had indeed returned (and had also previously destroyed him mercilessly two episodes ago for his initial disloyalty). *Final appearance of the Jungle Blaster. *The Nexus Blade would become Master Org's weapon in the next episode. *At one point, Princess Shayla tries to reason with Master Org and calls him by his host body's real name, similar to how Nadira tried to reason with Frax in the previous season with the latter regaining his senses. However this doesn't work as Viktor Adler died long before. *It's apparently possible for Orgs to have hearts after all, given the situation with Jindrax and Toxica. It's assumed that overtime, depending on an Org's surroundings, circumstances and so on, they can adjust to humanity and grow to love if a chance is taken, depending on the Org. *This episode marks the final appearances of Toxica and Jindrax as the two turn their backs on the Org way of life and go off to see the world (although Sin Wong will continue to be credited for the rest of the series). **The two were meant to make a cameo appearance in The End of the Power Rangers Part II (in which Jindrax makes an Elephant grow by feeding it seeds from Toxica's staff), however their scene was deleted. Errors *Toxica is seen holding a different, more elaborate staff when she appears in Gaoranger footage. * When they encounter Retinax, Cole and Taylor assume that they were set up despite Jindrax and Toxica warning that the pillars might be guarded. Also, the two never mention this supposed 'betrayal' to the two when encountering them later. * Some of the Rangers were holding their weapons when they were hit by the Nexus Blade, despite not having them a second earlier. * Despite departing from the show at the end of this episode, Jindrax and Toxica are seen for a moment in the "Next Time" promo. This is due to the Gaoranger footage, in which their Super Sentai counterparts were present during the final battle. They would be properly edited out in the episode itself. See Also (fight footage and story) (fight footage and story) Category:Wild Force episodes Category:Wild Force Category:Episode